


Mr. Airplane

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Co-workers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You work at the cubicle next to me and you keep sending paper airplanes with messages on them you're gonna get caught” AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in more than two years so I'm happy with this, whatever this is. I apologize in advance though :p

The first airplane lands on the keyboard in front of him as neatly as a real one would. It takes Zayn by surprise. He’s only closed his eyes for a second and opened them to a flying piece of paper. He doesn’t know where it came from, what with a room full of people and not just any people, but grown-up journalists who are supposed to be busy with the articles they need to send to the editors in two hours. Apparently someone finished early.  
He looks around, everyone are in their cubicles typing away the day. The only one not typing is Dalia in the cubicle behind him and Zayn doesn’t think someone as environmental?? as her would actually waste a paper (made of tree corpses) to make an airplane (that contributes to at least three types of pollution) and throw it (which in itself is eco-unfriendly) at her co-worker. Plus she doesn’t even like him in the first place to try and have any sort of communication with him. She saw him smoke once and gave him a fifteen minute lecture. Later that night he received an email with an infinity of environmental-awareness site.  
It’s definitely not her. Still Zayn doesn’t know who is stupid enough to do this. Literally anyone can see them and they would get scolded in front of everyone.   
He sighs and takes the airplane to throw it in the bin under his desk before anyone sees it and gives him a headache he doesn’t need nor deserve, until he notices therés something written on it. When he unfolds it he almost snorts.   
“do you need some potassium oxide? you don’t look OK :/” it reads and it just so stupid.  
“Potassium oxide is K2O, dumbass :)” he wants to reply but he doesn’t know who sent it. And he would rather not get fired because of a stupid air plane and a more stupid co-worker, thank you. So instead he throws the piece of paper in the bin and act like nothing happened.  



End file.
